


Fuck Chemistry

by destielwillbecanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is rich, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no work is getting done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielwillbecanon/pseuds/destielwillbecanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas can't work on their project when all they do is have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Chemistry

No! No! No! This could not be happening! Not now! Graduation was just a month or two away! The teacher must surely hate him! Giving him a chemistry project worth 75% of his grade and assigning the hottest boy in the school to be his lab partner? What the hell had he done to deserve this? 

Castiel ran as fast as he could to the bathroom when the bell signaled the end of class. He began hyperventilating, over worrying about this. He was going to have to sneak into his next class. 

\-----------end•of•school-----------

Castiel was heading to the crosswalk to walk home. He didn't live far, not more than 10-15 minutes walking distance. He was clutching the binder in his hands when he heard someone calling his name. Instantly he recognized that voice and froze right where he was standing. The source of the voice got closer and Castiel started to turn around. Dean stopped a foot away from him.

"Hay so I didn't know when you wanted to start on the project, and I don't exactly have your number," Dean said shyly as his right hand went to rub the back of his neck out of habit.

Castiel didn't respond, just stood there in pure shock.

"Well maybe we could start today? I don't have much homework" Dean nervously suggested. "We could do it at my pl-" 

"No let's do it at my place" Castiel spit out.

"Okay, I'll drive. C'mon I parked her 'round back" Dean smiled and they both started walking towards Dean's car. 

"Well Cas, meet baby" Dean said motioning to his '67 Chevy Impala.

"She's lovely Dean, now can we go?" Cas asked impatiently.

"Oh yeah sure, sorry." Dean hurried to open the driver side door and take off towards Castiel’s house.

They arrived at his house and Cas got out pretty quickly, Dean got out just as fast but stood there dumbfounded at the sight of his house.

3 stories tall, with at least 4 bedrooms on each floor. Dean was speechless. Castiel was embarrassed.

Castiel hurried inside and held the door open for dean as he motioned for him to hurry as well. 

"Shit Cas, I did not expect this." Dean said as he closed the door behind him.

Cas just shoved a beer into Dean's hand and started walking upstairs to the top floor.

Dean stared at his beer, then saw cas heading up the stairs and ran after him, almost tripping in the process.

They went to the room at the very end of the hall on the fourth floor and cas threw his backpack on the bed, motioning for dean to do the same.

Dean placed his bag next to Cas' and sat in the chair Cas had pulled up for him at his desk, which held 2 side-by-side computers mounted on the wall above the desk itself.

Dean wondered if Cas was this rich, why he didn't brag about it- but quickly dismissed the thought.

Cas had an extremely hard time working on the project with dean because, well who wouldn't have a hard time focusing on a project with the school's hottest hottie sitting right next to you? And the raging boner Cas was trying so hard to conceal, wasn't helping. After they worked on the project for an hour or two Cas decided he had had enough of this infuriating situation.

He ushered dean out without actually getting up because of his all to unwelcome friend.

Dean made sure to get Cas’ number before he left. Oh, how Cas loved dean’s confusion face. Dean didn’t seem to notice Cas looking at him when he left.

Cas made sure that Dean got in his car and started driving away, before he unzipped his pants and threw them off. Then dropping himself on the bed, he started to shimmy off his gray boxers already wet from that last hour of torture. 

 

His cock already leaking precome, was begging to be touched. Castiel wrapped a hand around his cock, moaning as he did so. Cas started pumping slowly trying to find a rhythm to get this over with as fast as possible.

"Shit" Dean cursed when he realized he forgot his phone at Cas' place. He was only two minutes from the house and made a very quick, very illegal U-turn. He pulled up and hoped Castiel didn't lock his door.

Cas didn't hear Dean pull up to the house, poor son of a bitch. Dean found the door unlocked and went up to the room he was in not 10 minutes ago. He reached the door, but stopped short.

The noises coming from the other side of the door couldn't help but make his dick twitch. He suddenly had become painfully hard as his mind wandered to the things he would do to Cas to be the cause of that beautiful noise.

He opened the door and a moan escaped at the sight before him. 

There lay the beautiful, finely toned man he called Cas.

Cas wasn’t aware that Dean was watching him masturbate, obviously he was too busy enjoying himself to the image of Dean on top of him.

Dean was frozen for a minute, but figured he act fast. He threw his clothes to the side with unnatural grace and slowly climbed atop Castiel.

Castiel opened his eyes, now filled with fear, and met with Dean’s. He stopped stroking himself, not sure of what to do.

Dean searched Castiel’s eyes before he lowered his head and kissed Cas gently. Cas was too horny for gentle. As Dean was bringing his head up Cas turned their bodies over so now Cas was the one calling the shots. Castiel kissed Dean with immense passion, such hunger in their kiss. Dean’s squeals made Cas go insane. 

Cas licked at Dean’s bottom lip asking for entrance, but instead felt Dean smirk. Dean leaned up to Castiel’s ear and whispered in his sex-ridden voice “Not yet babe, I want you to taste yourself on my tongue”

Dean then told Cas to lay on his back, Cas did as he was told.

“You’re such a good little boy, you’re hungry for my cock aren’t you?”

Cas nodded eagerly, trying to stop himself from coming right there.

Dean slowly slid down Cas’ fine toned body and said “You have to be a good boy to earn Daddy’s cock”

Cas made the slightest of moans as Dean licked a clear strip from the base of his cock to the swollen tip. Cas thrust up in search of more friction.

Dean lapped up the precum leaking from Castiel’s beautiful cock. Dean played with the slit, sticking his tongue in then sliding it along the outside- generating more precum. Without warning Dean took Cas in whole, getting as far as he can before his gag reflex stopped him from having too much fun. Cas mewled as Dean started to bob his head up and down.  
Cas tried to thrust into Dean’s mouth, but Dean was faster- he pulled away before Cas could get any farther into Dean’s mouth than Dean wanted him to. 

 

Dean pinned Castiel’s hips down and blew cold air along his cock. Cas was so close all he needed was Dean’s mouth again. Dean placed his mouth over his new favourite place to be, but instead of moving he just hummed on Cas’ cock. He was surely teasing Cas, and Cas was not in favour of Dean’s plan.

Cas tried to get Dean to do something, and moaned louder than before when Dean finally started moving.

It wasn’t long before Cas came, and Dean swallowed it all- except for the little bit that resided on Dean’s too perfect lips. Cas pulled Dean up to meet his lips and Dean finally let Cas into his mouth. Cas could taste himself as their tongues collided, bitter and salty- but Cas was getting hard again as Dean began to grind him into the bed. 

Cas slammed his hand on the bedside table in search of the handle on the drawer just beneath the table top. Cas’ impatient hands knocked everything on that table onto the floor, but finally he found the drawer handle. Cas practically ripped the drawer from its place, Dean and Cas still exploring each others mouth. Cas finally found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube 3/4ths empty.

Dean pulled away- much to Cas’ dismay, and said “My baby boy has been having too much fun without me hasn’t he?”

All Cas could say was “Sorry Daddy”

Dean moaned when Cas called him daddy, Castiel took note to call him that as much as possible.

Dean poured a bit of lube on his first two fingers and rubbed them together to warm up the very cold liquid. Dean knows how uncomfortable cold lube can be, Cas is a little jealous of how good Dean is at all of this. Dean started to circle Cas’ rim and slowly stuck one finger in, letting Cas adjust.

Cas let a loud moan escape his mouth, not bothering to stop it anymore. Once Cas had adjusted he started to move back on Dean’s finger. That was Dean’s cue to add another. He slipped his second finger in and scissored Cas open. Dean waited a little bit before adding a third, Cas’ moans encouraging everything Dean has, was and is about to do.

“Daddy p-please” Cas whimpered as he pushed back on Dean’s fingers.

“Please what?” Dean said with a very commanding tone.

“F-Fuck me. Please Daddy” Cas said with innocent eyes.

Dean tore off Cas’ shirt, so both of them were completely naked, and threw it onto the pile of the clothes on the floor. Dean lubed up his leaking cock and slowly pushed the head in, waiting for Castiel to adjust. Dean ran his fingers up Castiel’s thighs and thumbed his hipbones. Dean continued upward and pinched one of Cas’ nipples, earning a back arch and a loud moan. Dean pushed in inch by inch, letting Castiel get familiar with the feeling before he was balls deep in Castiel. Dean sucked on Cas’ neck while waiting for the okay to go.

“A-Ah D-Daddy move. P-please move” Cas said breathlessly

Dean started to move, slowly and with no apparent rhythm. Dean gradually got faster and soon enough he was pounding hard enough into Castiel that you could hear the sound of skin slapping throughout the neighborhood. After many failed angles, Dean finally finds Cas’ prostate and is rewarded. Cas screams out in pleasure and Dean tries to hit that spot every time, because he’ll be damned if he doesn’t hear that sound again. 

“I’m s-so cl-close Dean” 

“I know” Dean says as he flicks his tongue over Cas’ left nipple. And just like that Cas is exploding over his and Dean’s chest.

“Daddy!” Cas yells and Dean comes with a loud shout.

It’s a few moments before Dean pulls out of Cas. They lie there until it feels like forever has passed. They turn towards each other and kiss, before Dean pulls himself off the bed. Dean gets up and walks to the other side of the bed offering Cas his hand. They lace their hands together as Cas stands and they walk to the bathroom to clean themselves off.

\-----------project•due•date-----------

They got the hundred on their project by some odd fucking miracle of doing nothing but having sex.

This will not be their last “Project Collaboration”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'M going to hell, but since I know YOU'VE read this at least I'll see you there.


End file.
